onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Hook
'''Killian Jones', better known as Captain Hook or simply Hook, is one of the main characters of Once Upon a Time. He is a determined pirate captain who was unfortunate enough to humiliate and anger the feared Rumplestiltskin, who ripped the heart out of his beloved Milah and cut off his hand. This led Jones to seek revenge against the Dark One, including being granted the right to stay young by travelling to Neverland, and teaming up with the fearsome and powerful Cora to make his way to Storybrooke, where Rumple currently lives. However, Killian ultimately forms an alliance of sorts with Emma Swan, the extent and veracity of which is still undetermined. Biography 'Before the Curse' Killian and his crew board near Rumplestiltskin’s village. Whilst at a tavern, he befriend’s Milah, Rumple’s wife. She enjoys them so much that she decides to abandon her family and leave with them. When Rumple comes looking for her, he is too cowardly to fight Killian for her. Many years later, Rumplestiltskin has now become the Dark One. He’s in a tavern when he’s approached by William Smee, a man who promises he can give him a magic bean to another land. After this conversation, Rumple sees Killian and the rest of his crew. He waits for them outside and pretends to be a weak old man. Killian torments him but stops once he learns his true identity. With new courage and power, Rumple offers Killian to a duel. After a long fight, Rumple prepares to rip out Killian’s heart, but he’s stoped by Milah, who offers him the magic bean in exchange for their lives. Whilst making the deal, Rumple decides to kill Milah for abandoning her son, Baelfire and admitting she never loved him (Rumple). As she dies in Killian’s arms, she confesses her love for him. Rumple chops off Killian’s hand, as he was holding the bean. He attempts to kill Rumple with a hook, but finds out it’ll take more than that to kill him. It is later revealed that Killian still has the bean as he conned Rumple. After dropping Milah’s body overboard, he attaches the hook he used on Rumple to his arm. He throws the magic bean into the sea and a portal appears, he then announces to his crew that they’re leaving for Neverland. Baelfire is seen being carried across the ocean by the shadow of Neverland at night time as they approach an island covered by fog: Neverland. He hears the cries of the children missing their parents and refuses to be taken, struggling under the shadow's grip and begging not to be taken there. He quickly retrieves the box of matches that he earlier placed in his dressing gown pocket and lights one, holding it up to the shadow which flinches, backing off. It soon drops Bae and the young boy falls many feet into the ocean as the shadow flies down for him. Bae lands with a splash as the shadow whizzes down and begins hovering over the sea, scanning for Baelfire. Unable to find him, it soon gives up in anger and flies to the island. An unconscious Bae floats to the surface as a light is seen dawning on him from above. A rope drops on him and Bae is next seen being lifted onto the contents of a pirate ship. He comes to and looks up after coughing up sea water and the captain tells him that he's a good lad, and to get the sea out of his lungs. "Who are you?" Bae wonders and we then see Killian Jones standing beside is right-hand man, William Smee, who's bearing a lantern. "The name's Hook," the pirate says, "Captain Hook. Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, my boy." }} Baelfire is taken under the decks where he retains a certain hostility towards pirates as voiced when Hook comes down to talk to him. Bae says that a pirate killed his mother, but Hook reminds him that one also saved his life. He wonders the boy's name, and Baelfire gives it, causing Hook to realize that he's the son of Milah - his true love - and Rumplestiltskin - his sworn enemy. Hook knows that the Lost Boys are looking for Bae but refuses to hand him over. When they search his ship, Baelfire hides up in the ceiling and remains not found, happy to learn that Hook cares for someone else other than himself. As Bae spends more time on the waters, Hook teaches him how to sail and they bond over the bad relationships they share with their fathers. It is not long before Bae discovers a picture of Milah on Hook's desk, and pulls a sword on the pirate for believing him to be the one to have killed his mother. Hook explains that he was in fact in love with the Milah and that he and her had planned to take Bae out to sea with them when he was old enough, and he sees Bae washing up on the ship as fate telling him to make good on those deals. After Bae rejects Hook, he asks to be dropped off on land, however, Hook reveals that Bae has reminded him what he's all about: killing Rumplestiltskin. Baelfire is then kidnapped by the Lost Boys who Hook sold him out to and taken to the main island. }} Hook leaves Neverland to gather information from a captive of Regina's, Belle, for he believes she knows of a way to kill Rumplestiltskin. However, when she claims not to know how, he decides she's useless and attempts to kill her. However, Regina intercepts and claims she is valuable. She then makes a deal with Hook, claiming that if he'll kill her mother, Cora, then she will help him get revenge on Rumplestiltskin. Hook sets off to Wonderland to do this, but he is unable to rip out Cora's heart, for she does not keep hers where everyone else does. Cora overpowers him and demands to be told the truth, and once she is told that he was sent there by Regina, she offers him her assistance as well, for Regina tricked him: those who are caught by her curse are destined to lose their memories, so he wouldn't be able to get revenge. Hook brings Cora to Regina, so that she can kill her daughter, but when Regina mourns her mother's death, Cora has a change of heart. She later casts a spell on portion of the fairytale land that protects it from the curse. Hook is inside the shielded area. Cora explains that everyone in the area will be frozen in time until the Dark Curse is lifted. Cora agrees to let Hook keep her company, so that he may one day quench his thirst for vengeance. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' Killian is standing on a seashore near the small island hamlet where the survivors of the Dark Curse reside. He watches the refuge through his telescope, but stops when Cora approaches him from behind. When she stands beside him, she shows him the ash remains of the Enchanted Wardrobe. He mocks them at first but then asks if they can get them to the other world. Cora replies by saying it's a start, but they will need other things first. He asks for the name of their destination, so Cora tells him it's Storybrooke. Killian comments that this is a curious name and then ask if that's where "he" and "she" are. Cora confirms. Happy, Killian tells Cora she will be able to see her daughter, and he'll be able to skin himself a "crocodile". After Cora massacres everyone at the safe haven by ripping their hearts out, Hook hides under some of the bodies, waiting for Emma, Snow, Mulan and Aurora to find him. When they arrive at the haven, they're horrified to find everyone dead, but relieved to see that someone survived, Hook. A short while later he explains to the women that he is a blacksmith from the haven. Emma tells Mulan that she believes he is lying because Cora leaving a survivors is "messy". After being given some water, Hook tells the women that he managed to survive Cora's wrath by hiding under the bodies of those who were already dead. Emma still doesn't believe his story and tells him that she's good at telling when someone is lying to her, but he stays insistent that he's telling the truth. When he offers to guide the women to a portal back to Storybrooke, Emma holds a knife to his neck, asking who he really is. He is later tied up to a tree and Emma attracts the attention of ogre's, stating if he doesn't confess to who he really is, they'll leave him for dead. After much hesitation, Hook finally reveals himself to be Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook. He tells the women of Cora's plans, but states a magic compass is needed to go to Storybrooke. With no choice but to trust him, they then follow Hook to a giant beanstalk leading to a giant in the sky. At the base of the beanstalk, Killian tells the girls that it's the last beanstalk in all the lands and the Giant at the top is the last of his kind because of a man named Jack. He reveals that Cora provided him with a counterspell allowing two people to climb the stalk. After a short argument, Emma decides to climb up with him. Whilst on the climb Killian begins to talk about Emma's past, something she isn't keen on. He points out that he can tell she has a child and that she's an orphan, stating he can tell from his time spent with the Lost Boys in Neverland. He then asks Emma if she has ever been in love, she tells him she hasn't. Once they reach the top of the beanstalk, Emma points out that the place seems very run down, so Killian explains that it's the place where the final battle took place. Emma notices Killian's tattoo saying "Milah", so asks whom she was. He explains she is a lost love, so Emma realizes Rumplestiltskin killed her, so he wants revenge. Killian then alerts the giant by hitting a large metal shield. When the Giant arrives to investigate, Killian distracts it while Emma knocks it out with the dust she got from Mulan. They head inside the Giant's lair and begin the search for the magical compass. During their search Killian takes a few gold coins for himself. The Giant soon wakes up and hunts down Emma and Killian. As the Giant charges through he lair, some rocks from the ceiling fall down on top of Killian, trapping him. Whilst trapped, Emma befriends the Giant and receives the compass. She also makes a deal with him to watch over Killian, who she chained to a wall, saying he can be released after she gets a head start with the compass as she doesn't trust him fully. Killian is infuriated by this. After finally being freed by the Giant, Hook makes his way down the beanstalk and when he reaches the bottom, he is met by Cora. She asks him for the compass, but he claims he doesn’t have it because Emma Swan deceived him. Cora is not amused by Hook’s betrayal, so he tauntingly asks if she’s going to kill him. She tells him she won’t, but instead she’ll make her way to Storybrooke, leaving Hook in the fairytale land with his thirst for revenge unquenched. Angered by this, Hook tries to stab Cora, but she dissipates into a cloud of smoke. Hook later finds Aurora as Cora’s prisoner so decides to see her free. He explains that Cora has no idea what he’s doing, confusing Aurora. He reveals Cora has denied him passage to Storybrooke and revenge, so he’s doing the same to her. Aurora thanks him, so he says she can thank him by telling Emma their deal still stands; if she allows him to go to Storybrooke, he will help find the magical dust. Cora later discovers that Hook set Aurora free, so pins him against the wall, revealing she has to kill him. He tells her she should thank him as he’s brought a gift. Cora looks at the “gift” and is very pleased. The gift is an enchanted heart and Cora uses it to control Aurora. After Aurora, under Cora's thrall, manages to lock the heroin quarted inside Rumplestiltskin's old cell, the powerful witch is able to get her hands on the compass she sought, and Hook teases Emma about the withered magic bean he took from the giant. Cora and Hook make it to the dry area that once contained Lake Nostos, the lake whose waters are said to possess the power to bring things back that once were lost. Cora therefore plans to use the lake's waters to make the magic of the wardrobe dust work again, and with a few swirls of her fingers, she cracks through the ground with magic and a fountain of water springs from under it. Snow White is able to use Rumple's squid ink to break through the cell's spikes, and they make it to the site of Lake Nostos, just in the nick of time to stop the two villains from jumping through the portal. A battle ensues, during which Mulan is able to retrieve Aurora's heart and get it back to her. Emma overpowers Hook, knocking him out, but Cora still stands in their way. Emma and Snow eventually make it through the portal and arrive safely in Storybrooke - after Regina lifts a deadly spell from the well, which was meant to keep Cora out - and all's well that ends well for the noble protagonists... but trouble resurfaces, when a vintage ship is seen on the horizon, about to reach their town, bringing with it Hook and Cora, who came through with the aid of the magic bean. Upon arriving in Storybrooke, Cora instantly realizes that there is magic in the town, and thus stops Hook from going up against an empowered Rumplestiltskin. When a fisherman notices their vessel and starts inquiring them, Cora conceals the ship through magic and turns the fisherman into a fish. The pair of villains then decide to skim through the town in order to properly execute their plans. When Cora finally spots her daughter Regina, she realizes that the former Mayor isn't as "broken" yet as her mother had hoped. Therefore, Cora resorts to her usual trickery to get what she wants: she disguises herself as Regina and heads into the office of Dr. Archie Hopper, her daughter's therapist. There, she freezes Pongo the dalmation and strangles Archie. The following morning, Ruby and Emma find Archie's lifeless body, and all of the evidence of the murder seems to point to Regina. The Charming family and the Blue Fairy corner Regina, trying to capture her, but it's to no avail and she disappears, giving up. Cora reveals to her ally, Hook, that Archie is very much alive, and hidden in their invisible boat: the Queen of Hearts killed a random person and disguised its body as Archie. She then reveals her plan to use the town's shrink to provide them with intel on the residents of Storybrooke, including Rumplestiltskin. Hook threatens to harm Archie if he doesn't reveal information on Rumplestiltskin's dagger, however, when the captive insists he doesn't know anything about that, Hook asks if he has any other weaknesses. He is eventually told about Belle. Hook waits in the library for Belle to arrive and when she does, he chases her, but she manages to lock herself in an elevator. As Mr. Gold comes to save her, Hook escapes and manages to steal Baelfire's cloak from Rumple's safe with help from William Smee. With Hook in possession of Baelfire's cloak, Rumple cannot leave Storybrooke. Belle sneaks on to Hook's ship as Rumple tries to find the pirate, but she is found by him. He reveals to Belle that Rumplestiltskin has lied to her and explains that he killed his ex-wife, Milah. Belle refuses to believe this and then attacks Hook, managing to escape with the cloak. As she reaches the deck, Hook stops her, but he's attacked by Rumplestiltskin. Rumple beats up Hook, who demands to be killed so he can be with Milah, but Belle eventually stops him, stating she knows he has good inside of him. Hook is then warned by Rumple to leave Storybrooke. Later on, as Rumple crosses the line, he says farewell to Belle. However, this goodbye is cut short when Hook shoots Belle, causing her to fall across the line and lose her memory. As Rumple is about to kill Hook in revenge, a car comes crashing into town and runs the pirate over. }} Shortly after the accident, Hook is left lying on the middle of the road, suffering from his injuries he sustained from the car crash. When Emma, Snow and Charming arrive at the scene, the former checks on him and discovers that he has broken ribs. After tormenting Rumplestiltskin, Hook is attacked by his nemesis, but stops when Charming asks him to think what Belle would say about his actions. After being taken to the hospital, Hook is handcuffed to his bed as he rests. Emma visits the pirate and asks where Cora is, but twice he diverts away from the question. Emma grows impatient when he tries to flirt with her, so she threatens to hurt him. After scaring him slightly, he confesses to having no idea where Cora is or what she's doing. He then adds that he wants his hook back, which has been removed, revealing his stump. Emma points out that Hook seems too happy for a man who failed to kill his enemy and then got hit by a car, but he claims to have done plenty of damage by causing Belle to lose her memories. He states this hurt Rumplestiltskin's heart and then claims Rumple killed his love, so he knows the feeling. Emma warns Hook about how much danger he is in of Rumplestiltskin and then she leaves him, handcuffed to the bed. }} Captain Hook is made to take Mary Margaret, David and Leroy to the docks to reveal the location of his hidden ship. He does so and the three of them are taken aboard, wanting to know of Cora's plans. Leroy asks Hook if, since he sailed into town from their world, he could sail them all back. Hook replies that one would need a magic bean to accomplish that. He soon uncovers a cage to reveal a sleeping, shrunken giant, Anton, inside. David attacks Hook to force him to hand over the key and the pirate does so. Mary Margaret then unlocks the cage and wakes Anton up with a polite tap on the shoulder. Upon seeing David, the giant becomes awfully hostile and attacks the prince, forcing Mary Margaret to pull out her bow and arrow and aim for Anton, causing him to flee. Hook later meets up with Regina who asks him where he's been, he explains that he's been tied up in bed, and not in the good way, and tells her that he lost the giant. This surprises her and he goes on to mention that upon seeing the prince, Anton became rather murderous. Regina then states that a murderous giant with a vendetta against the prince is exactly the distraction they need before planning how to use this to her advantage. }} Hook overhears Cora's conversation with Regina to learn that Rumplestiltskin has left town. He takes this to mean that he's able to find Rumple and kill him, because if he's out of Storybrooke then he's powerless. Cora denies this idea, much to Hook's dismay, before Regina explains that if any of them leave town then they too lose their magic. Cora then suggests that with the Dark One gone, that they search for the one item that can actually kill him within the town - his dagger. Regina retrieves some information from Belle, indicating the placement of a book in the library, and her, Hook and Cora next search there. When they find the place that the dagger should be, they instead find a map. Hook explains that, as a pirate, he's quite adept at finding buried treasure, and states that he shall be able to read the map. He soon pinpoints the dagger's exact location but also discovers Cora's plan to betray him. At this, he attempts to attack her, but the evil witch quickly knocks him out with magic. Her and Regina then leave the library with the intentions of using the dagger for themselves. }}With Hook now desperately wanting his iconic hook back, he hides in the sheriff's station until David arrives. Hook ambushes the sheriff, knocking him out, and then he steals the keys from him. He then retrieves his hook from a filing cabinet and then places it back into his arm, ready to get his revenge on Rumplestiltskin. He takes his ship, which is hidden with Cora's cloaking spell, and he sails it to New York to hunt down his crocodile. He finally tracks him down to Neal's apartment and then he ambushes him after knocking Emma Swan away from him. He stabs a terrified Rumplestiltskin in the stomach with a poisoned hook, stating that he took Milah and his happiness from him, and now he will take Rumple's life. Before he can do any more damage, Emma knocks him out. After hearing the noise of fighting, Neal returns to find his wounded father...and he seems to recognize Hook. The group then lock Hook in a closet to prevent him from harming anyone else and then they take Rumple to safety so they can attend to his wounds, however, they're horrified to see he is poisoned, and the only cure is in Storybrooke. They then decide to take Hook's cloaked ship back to the town so they can get their quicker. }} Greg and Tamara are in the former's hotel room where he's mapped out all the places around town where he's seen magic. He soon brings up "the package" and asks if it's secure. Tamara assures him that it is and says it's just outside town and that she can drive it in the following night. Later, Greg is seen waiting at the town border as Tamara pulls up with a large trailer being towed by her car. She steps out and the two of them walk to the back of the trailer to "unwrap the package". Greg asks her if she thinks "he" will co-operate, but Tamara tells him that he shouldn't have to worry as, according to what she's heard of "him", he won't take much convincing to help them. Greg asks her what makes her say that, and as Tamara begins to open up the trailer, she says that if there's one person you can count on to do your dirty work - it's a pirate. The trailer is then opened and Captain Hook is seen to be sitting inside, tied up and gagged. }} Captain Hook is tied taken prisoner within the town clock tower by Greg and Tamara who ask him to do a job for them. He initially refuses, believing his life's purpose to be over as he killed Rumplestiltskin. However, when Tamara and Greg reveal the Dark One to be alive, they ask Hook again if he will help them, and he agrees to manipulate Regina. Hook goes to her and tells her upfront he's tricking her and she asks him to help her retrieve a trigger that, when activated, will totally destroy Storybrooke, including Mr. Gold. Hook agrees to help her and the two of them take the elevator in the library down the the caves beneath. As they walk through, Regina sees that Hook is wearing a cuff that belonged to her now deceased mother, and demands that he give it back. They continue, and Hook begins to wonder why it's a two-man job, and she reveals that he needs him to pose as a distraction, before pushing him down a cliff. Below, atoms begin to form together and the thought-to-be dead Maleficent reforms as a screeching zombie-creature that attacks Hook. He is rescued by Greg and Tamara and brought to the surface where the three of them head Regina off. She tries to defend herself with magic but the cuff given to her by Hook is revealed to be rigged with machinery that's blocking her magic. Hook stands witness as Greg and Tamara kidnap Regina, all as part of their "mission". }} We see Regina strapped down to a surgical table at Storybrooke Cannery Co. where she tells Hook, who hovers his hook over her, that whatever Greg and Tamara are offering him, it's not worth it. Hook says that considering they're planning to help him kill Rumplestiltskin, he'd say it is. Regina asks the pirate if he actually trusts them, before smirking and stating that he doesn't even know who he's working for. Greg walks in, wheeling with him electrical equipment, and wishes Regina a good morning. She begrudgingly asks him if this is part of his "mission", but Greg answers negatively, stating that this is personal. He attaches something to her hand before placing an electrode on Regina's forehead, telling her that this is about his father. Regina rolls her eyes, reminding Greg that Kurt left town, but he finds it odd that he would never come to find his only son. He attaches another electrode to the other side of her head and asks Hook if he would mind lending a hand - preferably his good one. However, Hook refuses, telling Greg to find him when he's interested in killing Rumplestiltskin and not torturing the Queen, before leaving the cannery. Hook accompanies Greg and Tamara down in the mines before they attempt to activate the trigger that will destroy all of Storybrooke. Hook attempts to learn who is in charge of the two, but they refuse to say, so Hook assumes they don't even know. When they activate the trigger, the duo state that they're willing to die for their cause and ask Hook if he is willing to do the same for his; killing Rumplestiltskin. He lies and tells them he is. He later finds the Charmings and Regina and tells them that he's on their side because he wants to live. He takes Charming to Greg and Tamara's location in an attempt to retrieve the magic beans. After a fight, Hook manages to take one off Greg. At Granny's Diner, a group of people discuss throwing the trigger through a portal, so Hook gives Emma a bean so they can, however, he secretly steals the bean and gives Emma an empty satchel. Hook attempts to leave Storybrooke on his boat and with the bean, but after the trigger is successfully terminated by Regina and Emma, Hook has a change of heart and returns, only to discover that Greg and Tamara have taken Henry to Neverland via a bean portal. Hook then takes Charming, Snow, Emma, Regina and Rumplestiltskin to Neverland on his boat via the magic bean that he had stolen. Origins The character of Killian Jones/Captain Hook is based on the homonymous character of the popular popular novel Peter Pan and Wendy. The first published version of this tale was a novel by J.M. Barrie, in 1904. There are many adaptations of the story, the most popular - and the one followed closely by Once Upon a Time - being the 1953 film adapation by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The general story is that of a young boy named Peter Pan who spends his never-ending childhood in the magical world of Neverland, where he interacts with various fairies, mermaids, native americans, and pirates, most noticeably his arch enemy, the notorious Captain Hook. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 204 16.png Promo 204 17.png Promo 204 20.png Promo 204 21.png Promo 204 28.png Promo 205 05.png Promo 205 13.png Promo 205 14.png Promo 208 20.png Promo 208 21.png Promo 208 22.png Promo 208 23.png Promo 208 24.png Promo 210 08.png Promo 210 09.png Promo 210 10.png Promo 210 11.png Promo 210 12.png Promo 210 13.png Promo 210 14.png Promo 211 01.png Promo 211 02.png Promo 211 03.png Promo 211 06.png Promo 211 07.png Promo 211 08.png Promo 211 09.png Promo 211 10.png Promo 211 11.png Promo 211 12.png Promo 211 13.png Promo 212 14.png Promo 212 15.png Promo 212 17.png Promo 212 18.png Promo 213 15.png Promo 213 16.png Promo 213 17.png Promo 214 01.png Promo 214 02.png Promo 214 06.png Promo 220 08.png Promo 220 09.png Promo 220 11.png Promo 220 12.png Promo 220 15.png Promo 220 16.png Promo 221 10.png Promo 221 15.png Promo 221 16.png Promo 222 01.png Promo 222 03.png Promo 222 04.png Promo 222 05.png Promo 222 06.png Promo 222 07.png Promo 222 08.png Promo 222 09.png Promo 222 10.png Promo 222 11.png Promo 222 12.png Promo 222 13.png Promo 301 03.png Promo 301 05.png Promo 301 06.png Promo 301 07.png Promo 301 08.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Centric Characters Category:Pirates